kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouichi Tsugami
|numberofepisodes = 51 (Agito) 1 (Ryuki) 2 (Decade) 2 (Wizard) 5 (Movie) |cast = Toshiki Kashu |label = Agito |label2 = Kamen Rider Agito Kamen Rider G3-X |complex2 = |-|1 = Kamen Rider Agito |-|2 = Kamen Rider G3-X }} , also known as , is the main character of the 2001 tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Agito. He also for a short time equipped the In an alternate timeline where Shocker rules the world after the defeat of the Double Riders by Kamen Rider #3, he is referred to as . It is under this title that he participates in the Rider Grand Prix. History He is a young man with no memory of his past and is living with the Misugi family. A generous, simple, all around nice guy, Shouichi's ideal life is to just work in his garden and please his foster family. He had a funny habit by addressing someone that he didn't know as Koungouji-san. He fights as Agito due to the Unknown being somewhat tied to his forgotten past. His real name is , the younger brother of Yukina Sawaki whom fell in love with the real Shouichi Tsugami. Yukina and Tsugami participated in a research study conducted by Prof. Nobuyuki Kazaya (Mana's father) on human paranormal abilities. Yukina found herself as the subject for the study as she possessed such capabilities. The two pursued a romantic relationship, but as her powers matured (showing evidence of her awakening as an Agito), she committed suicide. After hearing of his sister's suicide, Tetsuya attempted to contact Tsugami, with his search leading him aboard a ferry called the Akatsuki. Unaware at the time that Tsugami himself had committed suicide, Tetsuya searched for him to no avail. Instead, he discovers the lifeless body of a young man, who eventually reveals himself as the Overlord of Light. The deity, sensing his brother had sent one of his emissaries to the boat, awakened Tetsuya as the second Agito before vanishing, just as the El of Water arrives. The El assaults Tetsuya, sensing his churning power, but just as the final blow was about to be dealt, Tetsuya transformed into Agito for the first time. The ensuing battle ended with Tetsuya being tossed overboard, where he was labeled "lost-at-sea" by the authorities. But, Tetsuya had survived and washed ashore but was left with amnesia. He would be found by a trio of schoolgirls and brought to the hospital to be cared for by Dr. Higashi Kunieda, and going by the name on letter in his possession, he assumed the alias of Shouichi Tsugami, who had died at the time. Now Shouichi, Tetsuya would be placed under Dr. Kunieda's care for some time until he was transferred to Misugi. There he would live a quiet, somewhat normal life, with no cares of whether he'll remember his past or not. That was until the presence of the Jaguar Lord Panthras Letus re-awakened him as Agito. However, Shouichi was in a feral state of mind at the time, attacking G3 only to regain himself before he could land the deathblow. The incident left Shouichi fearful about the changes, but the fact he has a place he belonged to gave him the courage to use his new found power to protect those he befriended, with Mana the only one in the Misugi household to know of Shouichi's transformation. By accident, Shouichi cross paths with Tomoko Miura, one of the Akatsuki's surviving members who later called him to meet her the next day at East Park for the answers he's looking for. However, due to Tomoko being murdered, Shouichi never meets her, resulting in with him being arrested on the charge of her murder until he was eventually cleared when Mana pointed Hikawa to the actual culprit, the Overlord. On the day of Mana's birthday, Shouichi attempts to protect her from the Scorpion Lord Leiurus Acutia, only to be poisoned as a result. Fortunately, he was cured in time and eventually kills the Unknown. Later on, by chance, Shouichi momentarily recovers his memory after his fall into the reservoir during his battle with Gills, recovering a large portion of his memories and facing Tetsuya. The recovered memories were enough for Shouichi to access his Trinity Form but eventually his amnesia returned before he could make any progress. After countless battles, Shouichi would come face-to-face once again with the El of the Water, who stalked him at every juncture. The anxiety and fear of confronting his 'killer' ultimately broke his fighting spirit. But with the help of Mana, Shouichi rekindled his bravery and assumed the ferocious Burning Form and defeat the El. Coping with his constantly evolving powers proved difficult at first. When his old caretaker, Dr. Kunieda, came to pay a visit Shouichi transformed into Agito Burning Form, losing his composure in a fit of rage, and inadvertently attacks Dr. Kunieda. The shame of the accident weighed heavy on Shouichi's soul as he fell into self-loathing, sulking over his actions. But thanks to Dr. Kunieda's tough love, he was able to cast his shame aside and arise to embrace his existence as an Agito. Dr. Kunieda's words served as a reminder to stay true to himself and the value of his life, which gave him the clarity of mind and heart to achieve Shining Form and defeat the Beetle Lord. This new conviction and form would prove essential when the El of the Water returns more powerful than before. Its presence enabled Shouichi to recover his memory and, in their final encounter, finally destroy his nemesis once and for all. After recovering his memory and tells his past and real name to his foster family, Shouichi decides to stay with them and continue to live as Shouichi Tsugami. Everything went smoothly, until Mana tries to ask Shouichi about her dead father, because Shouichi is the last person that her father met before he died. These series of events finally reveal a shocking truth, that Shouichi's sister is the one that killed Mana's father, Nobuyuki Kazaya; though by accident, because she could not control the Agito power. This is leading to Shouichi beginning to doubt the Agito power inside him and making him believe that he should be amnesiac forever. Things keep getting worst when Mana finally begins to hate him, this is finally causes Shouichi to not wanting the Agito power anymore and willingly relinquishing it to the Overlord. Despite this however, Shouichi couldn't let the Lords continue their killings as Ericius Liquor begins to targeting Mana. Shouichi then accidentally gets hit by the Lord’s quill, but was successfully saved by Kino before the wound kills him. Shouichi and the gang arrived at the scene to be confronted by the Overlord who chooses to kill all of them. Mana, who had learned the truth from Ryo, encourages Shouichi to once again fight as Agito, as he runs to the Overlord and able to land a punch on him through Hikawa's aid. Shouichi, along with Ryo and Kino, finally regains their respective powers. And together they defeat the Hedgehog Lord. Sometime after, he bumps into his old cooking teacher, Kuramoto, who offered a job to work in his restaurant. With supernatural murders at a low, Shouichi takes the job under his mentor. While working there, he meets Kana, a distant reclusive young lady who dreams of succeeding as a chef in honor of her father. But Kana begins showing signs of becoming an Agito herself. Unable to comprehend the change, she tries to commit suicide, much like Shouichi's sister. History begins to repeat itself, with Shouichi holding onto Kana for dear life. But just as he is about to give up, Tetsuya Sawaki, the real Shouichi Tsugami and Yukina's resurrected former lover, comes to his aid and helps Shouichi pull Kana to safety; while simultaneously redeeming himself for not saving Yukina from the same fate long ago. The group then shortly confronted by the El of Earth, Shouichi then transforms in front of Kana and pleads he will fight for himself, for humanity and for the Agito's. Continuing to fight the El, Agito is overwhelmed by the Lord in Ground and Burning Form, but able to fatally wound the El in Shining Form. Agito then followed the escaped El and discovers the Overlord, who's trying to kill all humans. He's then overwhelmed by the combined efforts of strengthened El of Earth and El of Wind, by the time both Hikawa and Ryo appears to aid him, Shouichi assumes Agito Shining Form one last time and steps into final battle to reclaim humanity's fate from the Overlord. After easily defeating the El of Earth with the Shining Rider Kick, Agito then continues to attack the Overlord, causing a great explosion with the fate of both are not known. However, Shouichi is proven to be alive. In the series epilogue, Shouichi opens his own restaurant named the Agito. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker .]] 8 years after the battle against the Lords ended, Shouichi Tsugami returned during the battle against the multiversal organization aiming to conquer every world, Dai-Shocker.Link 1 and Link 2 - All Riders vs Da-Shocker official site, character and Rider profile pages for Agito in the movie. They mention not only Shouichi's name and actor, but also his real name, his original backstory from the TV show and the battle against the Unknown from the TV series itself. Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form, appears in the final battle of the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, alongside the other previous Riders, rescuing Decade and facing Dai-Shocker's troops. Agito faces several Dai-Shocker Combatmen and eventually defeats the Gurongi Me-Ginoga-De, the Makamou Bakeneko and kicks Queen Ant Lord Formica Regia from a cliff. Afterwards, he joins up with the other Riders in a combined Rider Kick which destroys Dai-Shocker's castle and the alternate Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko Tsukikage. Agito joins up with the other Riders once more in a combined attack to destroy Dai-Shocker's ultimate weapon, the giant robot, King Dark. After the battle ends, Shouichi returns to human form and tells Tsukasa that his real journey is only beginning. Afterwards, he leaves alongside the other Riders in a dimensional portal. Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form, appears in episode 31 of ''Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions, who antagonize Decade after he failed in his mission of saving the worlds. In the second version of episode 31, aired during the series' rerun, after a initial confrontation with Decade, more Riders appear, and Agito boards his Machine Tornador. However, he ends up falling during the Rider War. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form, appears yet again in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. He reappears alongside the other Heisei era Riders, fighting against Lords that became Shocker troops, alongside other Kamen Rider villains from the 40 years of the franchise, before joining up with every other Rider for a final battle against the Great Leader of Shocker. When all the Riders board their vehicles to make a combined attack against the Great Leader, Agito hops onto the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode, with G3-X also jumping to it, while they charged forward alongside the other Riders. *Although his human form isn't shown in the movie itself and he doesn't speak, Agito is confirmed to be Shouichi Tsugami by the movie's official website.Link 3 lists Kamen Rider Agito as Shouichi Tsugami Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen and are attacked by a giant and .]] Agito was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Agito and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Agito then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Kamen Rider Wizard Agito appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Kamen Rider Taisen Agito was seen fighting Super-1. Their battle were seems tied up as the result of finishing move clashes, they are turned into a Lockseed until ZX and Gaim released other 14 sealed Primary Riders in final battle against Badan. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Shouichi became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider Agito. He later volunteered in a Kamen Rider Grand Prix. Later on, he aided the other Riders to combat Shocker after he, and the other Riders, were released from being brainwashed by the revived Double Riders. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Agito Burning Form was summoned from the Game World as part of a team of five of the Strongest Kamen Riders alongside five of the by Kamen Rider Brave, helping to defeat the army of Shocker. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Appearances in other media Hyper Battle DVD Hyper Battle Video - Ryuki vs Agito Agito makes a non-canonical appearance in this brief short to the Kamen Rider Ryuki Hyper Battle Video, Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito. After discovering that several Mirror Monsters are apparently being led by Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form, referred to as the King of Mirrors, Kamen Riders Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, and Ouja fight to destroy him. Eventually, the real Agito appears in Ground Form and teams up with Kamen Rider Ryuki, who imitates Agito's Rider Kick to destroy the imposter. In the end, this is revealed to be Shinji's dream. S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door Shouichi finally showed up to help Exceed Gills and Another Agito as they were getting easily defeated while trying to aid Hikawa when he was attacked by an Agito and a dog-type Unknown. The real identity of this Agito was Shouichi Maguichi, who was crazed after being blamed for cheating on the programs for using a hidden camera during his childhood. Wanting to cure his sick mind he worshipped the Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord and was told to feed on the despair of the public. After Agito and the others killed the Dog Lord/Orphnoch, Maguichi/Agito transformed into Mirage Agito out of rage. In a fight with Kamen Riders Agito and Gills, despite gaining the upper hand he was defeated by the strategized use of the Shining Caliber and a Shining Rider Kick. Maguichi was then arrested and was given an unspecified treatment. Non-canon TV appearance Kamen Rider G Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Agito (video game) A fighting game for the first Playstation console, featuring all the Riders & several Lords from the series, released on 2001. Toshiki Kashū reprises his role as Kamen Rider Agito along with the other Riders original voice actors. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu In this semi-canon PS2 video game, Shouichi finds himself trapped in what he discovers to be a headquarters of the former terrorist organization known as "Shocker." After encountering Shocker soldiers and a kaijin, he is confused as to why they refer to him as a "Kamen Rider." Shouichi eventually discovers Shocker's plan to manipulate time in order to empower an alien being discovered long before Shocker's initial fall to Kamen Rider 1, as well as discovering the origin of the Kamen Rider mantle. Agito is eventually introduced to Kamen Riders 1, V3, and BLACK via Shocker communication technology, and travels to 1988 to assist Kamen Rider BLACK in defeating the alien being. When Shouichi returns to the present, he sees Ryo, and tells him about the origin of the Kamen Rider name. He decides to use the name of Kamen Rider, and Ryo agrees. As with every Rider, Toshiki Kashū returns to voice his role as Shouichi/Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle Agito appears with Kuuga in Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle. He is playable in Ground, Flame and Storm Form. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Agito appears riding the Machine Tornader in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Agito appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Kamen Rider Batton-Line Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form and Faiz become available in the Rider roster in the online PC game, Kamen Rider Batton-Line, after defeating the boss at level 20. Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Agito reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Agito's stage was based off from Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4, with Kamen Rider G4 as his main enemy. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Thefirst5heiseiriders.PNG|The first 5 Heisei Kamen Riders in their Rider Machines. Stage Shows Gaoranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * n a stage show where the are seen fighting , some Lords show up and wind up defeating them. Agito in Ground Form arrives and assists the Gaorangers. Kamen Rider 555: Cho Henshin Battle Agito returns in the Stageshow of Faiz. He was turned into stone statue by Mummy Roid, and is controlled to fight against Faiz, 1, 2 and V3. Kamen Rider Drive Stage Show at Yomiuri Land *Agito along with G3-X appears to support Drive and Mach against the Roidmudes. Manga Kamen Rider Kuuga (manga) In this continuity, Shouichi is a baker and the younger brother of Yukina Tsugami. Shouichi also bears an uncanny resemblance to Yusuke Godai aside from having longer hair, his own sister even mistaking Yusuke for her brother. During one instance where Yukina is in danger, Shouichi goes into a rage and triggers his Agito powers like his older sister did. Fighting Style In contrast to other Primary Riders and even his usual airheaded and bubbly self, Shouichi fought with the air of an ancient, mystic warrior. With graceful movements and elegant attacks and poses, Shouichi showed how he was worthy of being a Seed of Agito and an extension of the Overlord of Light. Shouichi also thought of creative ways of fighting the Lords, using the speed and increased momentum of riding the Machine Tornador to power up his attacks and gaining inspiration for defeating his enemies from the most unlikely sources, such as watching paper airplanes to defeat flying opponents. Even in his brief time as G3-X, due to being an innocent amnesiac who has a clear mind and thus someone who could handle the 'perfect AI' of G3-X, he fought with the same grace he fought with as Agito. Shouichi only became more powerful as the series progressed, as befitting an evolving Agito. Though he only had his Trinity Form temporarily, he managed to gain the powerful Burning Form, the stress and power of which made him fight with a brutal, animalistic ferocity. The culmination of this evolution was in his Shining Form, molting his Burning Form and gaining the power of the sun. When Shouichi performs his finishers, "Crest Horns" open up on his weapons. In Ground Form, his head horns split open to reveal two extra horns. In Flame Form, this happens with his Flame Sabers. Forms He mostly fights as Kamen Rider Agito. He is also one of Kamen Rider G3-X's suit users. is the first of Agito's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning Tsugami's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. At its peak, the Cross Horn crest upon his head expands, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs to execute his , a jump kick of incredible raw power and force; with a force of 30-tons, or with the Machine Tornador, the , jumping off the Machine Tornador at full speed, and , which involves ramming the side of the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown to be able to use a . Appearances: Episodes 1-8, 10-35, A New Transformation, Project G4, 36-40, Three Great Riders, 41-46, 48-51, Ryuki vs. Agito, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, Super Hero Taisen, Wizard 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, Super Hero Taisen GP - Dragon's Eye Forms= is the second form of Agito, triggered when Shouichi activated the left switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye." The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the power of wind through the left arm, and imparts the form with supernatural agility and reflexes. The most nimble of forms, Storm Agito maneuvers with such swiftness and cunning that its movements parallel foresight. This form also carries a signature - a folding, twin-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito‘s primary means of attack while in Storm Form. But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength. His final attack is , whipping up a powerful gale by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds, blowing away everything in the general vicinity, and gaining swing-momentum for a finishing strike, and with the Machine Tornador, the . Appearances: Episodes 2, 5-6, 15-16, 19-20, 22, 28, 31-32, 39 - Flame= Flame Form *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg *'Punching Power': 5 t. (left); 10 t. (right) *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Highest Jump': 20 m. *'Top Speed': 100 m. in 5.5 seconds *'Senses': x30 *'Defense': 8/10 The is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This form also has exclusive access to the , using it in his attack which anything he slices with the blade is reduced to ashes, or the stronger with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to use the . Appearances: Episodes 8, 13, 17, 20-21, 23, 26, Three Great Riders - Trinity= Trinity Form *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg *'Punching Power': 7 t. (left); 10 t. (right) *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Highest Jump': 50 m. *'Top Speed': 100 m. per 4.5 s. *'Senses': x30 *'Defense': 8/10 In the brief instance when he was able to recover his memory, Shouichi revealed the power to invoke a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms: the . This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks. In this form, Agito can wield both Storm Form's Storm Halberd and Flame Form's Flame Saber. Unfortunately, when Shouichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form was sealed away. But by this time, he was able to route the forces of the Dark Army and the Crow Queen Lord using the Trinity Form's awesome powers. However he would regain his memories and gain access to this form as seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. His final attacks are , using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and , a stronger version of the Rider Kick infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms. Appearances: Episodes 26-27, Kamen Rider Taisen }} - Super Forms= , known as "the power awakening to infinite possibilities," is born when Shouichi learned to channel his fighting spirit into power. The transition was rough on Shouichi's body, as he was virtually incapacitated during the emergence of this new power. But as they manifest, the nature of the power became clear; and it is one not easily controlled. The Burning Form amplifies and translates Agito's fury into power; thus the greater his rage, the more powerful the Burning Form became, as seen in his attack. His signature weapon, the , is a dual-bladed weapon capable of two modes: , as a dual-blade sword, and , as paired blades. Burning Form uses the "Single Mode" exclusively for his , cutting down the enemy with lethal blazing strokes. Out of all of Agito's forms, Burning Form is the slowest of them all. Appearances: Episodes 34-35, A New Transformation, Project G4, 36-37, 42-43, 48-49, 51, Super Hero Taisen GP, Chou Super Hero Taisen - Shining= Shining Form *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg *'Punching Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 45 t. *'Highest Jump': 75 m. *'Top Speed': 100 m. per 4 seconds *'Senses': x45 *'Defense': 10/10 , also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was true form of Burning Form and awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Overlord, born when Shouichi molts after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Agito's greatest form. In Shining Form, Agito wields the Shining Caliber in as paired blades for his high-speed attack. His final attack is , concentrating the Agito Power before him to accelerate to supersonic speeds as he attacks with his strongest flying kick, piercing his enemy with extreme force. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Agito Shining can also perform the that was used by Ashikawa. Appearances: A New Transformation, Project G4, Episodes 37, 43, 51 }} - Final Form Ride= Agito Tornador In Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final FormRide that allow transforms Agito Ground Form into the , a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. Tsugami only uses this form in the Neverending Story, a second part of Kamen Rider Wizard special and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai movie. }} - G3-X= G3-X *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg *'Punching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Highest Jump': 20m *'Top Speed': 100m/8s *'Vision and Hearing': 15km approx. *'Defense Rating': 10/10 Using the test bed G3 suit, Sumiko Ozawa went through with the development of this highly-modified exo-armor, using the G3's diagnostic data. All specs and performance potentials have been ramped-up. However, a newly installed AI interface would pose a very serious risk on the operator. The AI's calculations, though perfect, requires precise coordination and synchronization with the suit motor functions. To this end, only an operator with clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. To this extent, the suit was made "too perfect". Although Hikawa struggles to use the unit in it's raw state, Shouichi on the other hand has less difficulty in using it, partially because of his amnesiac status which makes his thoughts clear. Afterwards, a new control chip with a modified 'scaled-down' AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. It's newest armament, the GX- Launcher (GX-05 Cerberus), can level an Unknown with ease. Appearances: Episode 24-25 }} Equipment *Seed of Agito - Main power source for Agito's gear Devices *Alter Ring: Transformation device *Wiseman's Monolith: A relic of unknown purpose, fitted onto Agito's breastplate. Weapons *Storm Halberd: Storm and Trinity Form's primary weapon *Flame Saber: Flame and Trinity Form's primary weapon *Shining Caliber: Burning and Shining Form's primary weapon Vehicles *Machine Tornador: Agito's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Shouichi Tsugami is portrayed by , who reprised his role in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. As Kamen Rider Agito, his suit actor was , who went on to be the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Hibiki and Agito's predecessor Kuuga). Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Agito, Shouichi Tsugami (Kamen Rider Agito) is labeled and . Etymology *'Shouichi' translates to "first-year elementary student" while Tsugami translates to "Over the Harbor" the latter is possibly a reference to when Shouichi was found washed out on the beach as an amnesiac. Notes *Agito's name sometimes spelled as AGITΩ, which was can be seen S.H. Figuarts box. *Shouichi is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider who appeared after the series Secondary Kamen Rider; in this case, G3. *Shouichi is the first Heisei Kamen Rider who is amnesiac and keeps using his amnesiac name instead of his real name, Tetsuya Sawaki, after regaining his memories. *Shouichi is the first Kamen Rider to have gold as the main color in base form. *Shouichi is the first Heisei Kamen Rider who can't transform into his final rider form (Shining Form) on his own; he needs sunlight to power up from Burning Form. *Although Shouichi is a complete Agito, he doesn't display any psychokinetic/telekinetic abilities like his late sister or any other person who has been bestowed the Seed of Agito. The only ability he displays besides transforming is the ability to feel the presence of the Lords when they are attacking or nearby. *While Shouichi is the titular Kamen Rider in the series, he is not the only Agito appearing in the series, as everyone who has been bestowed the Seed of Agito by the Overlord of Light has the potential to transform into Agito. In the series timeline Shouichi is the second Agito, with his late sister Yukina Sawaki being the first Agito, and followed by numerous people slowly becoming it, but most of them failed to transform into Agito, either because they commit suicide or are killed by The Lords. **He is however, presumably, the first perfect Agito that the Overlord of Light desired for to combat the Overlord of Darkness and his underlings. *Shouichi is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider to transform into the series Secondary Kamen Rider (G3-X), as well as the first Rider to use another Rider powers. *Although G3's motif is based on The Unidentified Lifeform No. 4 (Kuuga), Agito is more similar to Kuuga. This is likely a reference to Rider 1 and 2, with Shouichi having similar designs and powers to Kuuga (If of opposite alignment). *Shouichi's Burning Form is similar to Kouta Kazuraba's Kachidoki Arms: Both are pre-final forms, and are required to be shed/broken off in order to access the power of the final form. *According to Episode 47, Shouichi's specialty is spinach soup. *While likely a coincidence, Agito's Burning and Shining forms share elements with the Dragon's Eye forms: **Burning Form's shoulders lack frills like Storm Form, while using the Shining Caliber like the Storm Halberd. **Shining Form's shoulder's frills are accentuated like Flame Form, while the Shining Caliber is used in the same manner as the Flame Saber(especially when it's doubled). **The nature of both Burning Form and Shining form representing the evolution of Agito to higher levels of power is exemplified by the crest in both forms always appearing open in the same manner as Ground Form's crest opening to represent being at full power in base form. Appearances * Kamen Rider Agito **Episode 1: The Warrior's Awakening **Episode 2: Blue Storm **Episode 3: My Transformation **Episode 4: Puzzle Decoding **Episode 5: The Third Warrior **Episode 6: Sorrowful Monstrous Fist **Episode 7: A Piece of a Memory **Episode 8: Sword of Red Flames **Episode 9: The Two G3s **Episode 10: Silver Points and Lines **Episode 11: The Past Tied Together **Episode 12: The Crash in the Lake! **Episode 13: Dad's Clue **Episode 14: The Strongest Kick **Episode 15: A Trap Begins **Episode 16: A Suspicious Woman… **Episode 17: Capture Tactics! **Episode 18: The New Boss **Episode 19: Breakup Decision? **Episode 20: That Awakening **Episode 21: Rampaging Power **Episode 22: Fateful Showdown **Episode 23: The Qualified Person **Episode 24: The Flawless Machine **Episode 25: Another Clash! **Episode 26: Restored Memories (Agito) **Episode 27: Ryo Dies… **Episode 28: That Summer Day **Episode 29: A Numerical Mystery?! **Episode 30: Hidden Power **Episode 31: A Person's Whereabouts **Episode 32: Gills' Resurrection **Episode 33: The Enemy Who Appeared **Episode 34: Summoning Souls to Meet **Episode 35: The Mysterious Messiah **''Kamen Rider Agito Special: A New Transformation'' **''Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4'' **Episode 36: The Fourth Man **Episode 37: The Warrior of Darkness **Episode 38: The True Form… **Episode 39: Gills Howl **Episode 40: United Front! **Episode 41: Light and Darkness **Episode 42: The Akatsuki **Episode 43: The Darkness that Begins to Move **Episode 44: Dad and Older Sister and... **Episode 45: Stolen Power **Episode 46: Warriors, Those Bonds **Episode 47: The Mystery of the Sky! **Episode 48: The Governor of Stars **Episode 49: Footsteps of Destruction **Episode 50: Now, Time to Battle **Episode 51/Finale: AGITΩ *''Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders'' * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} Category:Agito Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders